The Adventures of The Howling Commandos
by ToInfinityMyLove
Summary: Takes place during Captain America: The First Avenger. This is about the adventures of the Howling Commandos.


Prologue:

Steve Rogers walked through the Smithsonian, looking at all the World War Two artifacts. The further he went into the exhibit, the closer he came to what he was really here for. Signs were posted every where. He'd seen commercials about the exhibit on television. He knew that he had to check it out for himself.

'Captain America and His Howling Commandos' was in big leaders above uniforms that they had all worn. Steve had always hated that name. The Howling Commandos, Dum Dum Dugan had thought it would catch on, maybe even have some big movie or something. These men were his Merry Men to his Robin Hood.

Steve recognized his uniform immediately. The uniform itself was authentic. If he concentrated, he could smell the gunpowder and dirt on the old outfit. The shield in front of the uniform wasn't authentic. It was a replica of the one he had used on stage for the Captain America shows that he had done.

To the right of his uniform was Bucky's. Sargent James Buchanan Barnes was on a small golden plank at the bottom of the outfit. Behind him stood a photo of him. All the photos of the men behind their uniforms had originally been taken in black and white of course, due to the miracle of modern technology they had been colored. The color added to the photo almost captured Bucky perfectly, almost.

Next to Bucky was James "Union Jack" Falsworth. He was one of the British allies that was crazy enough to join the Commandos. Brilliant with weapons, he was usually the one who helped make make-shift bullets if they were running low on ammo. Falsworth always liked to joke that he and Peggy were distant relatives of the British royal family.

Next to James was Jim Morita. He was a Japanese-American soldier that was always sure to put emphasis on the fact that he was an American born and raised. While Falsworth was the weapons expert, Morita was the explosives expert. He could make a bomb out of just about anything he wanted to. Which came in handy on quite a few occasions.

To the left of Steve's old uniform was Timothy "Dum Dum" Dugan. Dugan was the loudest out of all. He was always full of stories, and could go on forever with them if you gave him some alcohol. He claimed he could lie his way out of any situation. His lies weren't always the most brilliant, but a good portion of them worked.

Next to Dugan was Gabriel "Gabe" Jones. Jones was the only African-American member of the original Commandos. He was also the language expert of the group. Jones was fluent in both French and German, which came in handy on missions. On the road he began to pick up Italian and Russian, knowing enough to get them out of a few sticky situations.

Next to Jones was Jacques Dernier. The Frenchman was typically translated by Jones. The two had been inseparable. Dernier was a master at tracking. He'd grown up in the French country side and had learned basic survival skills growing up. As an adult, he could easily survive in the wilderness. It was his specialty.

These men...they had followed Captain America into anything. Then again, it wasn't really 'Captain America' they followed. It was the man that he was, Steve Rogers. They were friends and would do just about any crazy thing in the world for each other.

This group left out two members of the Howling Commandos. One was Agent Margret Carter, the beautiful dame that Steve had been lucky to know. The British woman was strong and independent. She wasn't with the Commandos as much as she would like to be, always being sent on different SSR missions. Even though she wasn't always there, she was still a member of the Commandos.

The last member was a lesser known one. Nena Preis was her born name. After her time with the Commandos, she became Nina Price. They had found her on one of their raids of a Nazi base. She'd been a prisoner due to fighting back against the Nazis. After a few hours of debate by the men of the Commandos, she was made a member.

Steve walked into the theater behind the costumes. There he watched a video on the Howling Commandos. For the most part, the video had all of it's facts straight. A few of the details were askew, probably due to SHIELD wanting to keep a few secrets. Much to his surprise, Nina was in the video.

According to the video, Nina Price was rescued from a Nazi base in central Germany by the Howling Commandos. She went to America to rehabilitate after that. A few years after the war was over, she went to Hollywood and became an actress. After a year of acting she landed her first major role as Maggie Carver in the Captain America movie.

' _I always wanted to be an actress_ ', he remembered her telling him. ' _If they make a movie out of us, I want someone fabulous to play me. Who knows, maybe I'll even play myself._ ' She didn't get to play herself, but at least she was a part of the film version of Captain America.

Steve sighed heavily. He remember being with them all as if it was yesterday.

So for the cast of course it's everyone from the movie. Nina Price is portrayed by Alicia Vikander though (she played in The Man From Uncle).


End file.
